Trust
by rileyrox8
Summary: Cassandra's life is measured in the number of weeks she has left. She can't go on missions anymore and is terrified of what will happen, but will one magical object fix everything? Fluffy Jassandra First ever published fic


**_Hi! So this is my first story on fanfiction so I really hope you like it! What started out as a simple idea spiralled out of control. This fic is just a product of the idea, so hopefully I'll keep writing and get the rest done soon. Please leave feedback! Riley xx_**

 **Jacob's POV**

It's getting worse. Cassie's spells were becoming more frequent and severe. She tried pretending that they aren't affecting her, but she's a terrible actress. The last one went one for ten minutes before I could snap her out of it. It's not just that, Eve wasn't letting her go out into the field and it's taking its toll. Cassie's was going stir crazy and isn't speaking to Eve; it's slowly driving the whole team apart. We're suffering on missions because she isn't there to notice the clues in patterns on the floor or the dimensions of the room.

And I missed her. As sad as it sounded, I missed getting to play hero for her. Her spells meant that I was able to take care of her; holding her, talking her out of it or just offering a tissue. I missed hearing the strange little stories she'd spit out when solving the case. Around her, I felt calmer, less likely to get into a fight. Especially with Jones. Eve tried, but it took her twice as long to pull us apart than it would take for Cass to talk us out of it. Everyone seems to miss her presence, just not nearly as much as me.

We were sitting around the desk, having just returned from our latest mission. Eve thought it would be a good idea to do a debriefing so that Cassie was up-to-date. I saw that as rubbing salt in the wound, but it went ahead anyway.

"So then, Ezekiel decided it would be a good idea to press the red button labelled DO NOT TOUCH and set off an alarm" Eve said, shooting daggers at the guilty thief.

"In my defence, they should really make a button like that less obvious."

"You'd think a world class thief would have more common sense than that" They bickered. While they were talking, I snuck a glance at Cassandra next to me. She had a pleasant smile on her face and was nodding along with the story, but her eyes looked sad. She hadn't told when the date was exactly, but we all knew that it wasn't long now. It wasn't fair that she had to spend what could be her last weeks on the sidelines, not out with us. Cassie should be able to spend her limited time enjoying herself.

As if she could feel me staring, Cassie shifted her gaze from the arguing pair to meet mine. I gave her a small smile which she returned, but it didn't match the unhappiness in her eyes. I was about to ask her a question when Flynn came strolling through the doors.

"I'm back, not for long though! Don't mind me, just returning the genie's lamp. I recovered it from this kid who was using it to make it rain ice-cream. Sounds fun, very messy. It was also hard to explain to his parent why they now had a miniature T-Rex as a pet. Cute kid, but not the sharpest tool in the shed. I mean, he only used two of his wishes. Who leaves a wish for later? Why wouldn't you just…" The Librarian rambled. The rest of his adventure was lost as he walked down the hallway.

When he was gone, Eve and Jones picked up right where they left off, leaving me to think over what Flynn had just said. Genie… Wishes… One left. I race out of the room after Flynn without a word.

"Flynn! Flynn, that one wish left, can it be used to heal someone? Say of a terminal brain tumour?" I questioned the Librarian. He seemed startled at my sudden appearance. For each second he took to consider my question I didn't breathe. I couldn't.

"It could work, but without the tumour pressing against her brain, Cassandra may not have the same abilities as she usually would have. But, we could so perfectly word the wish that she is able to keep the visions, get rid of the tumour and live a long and happy life with no adverse side effects! Jacob Stone, I'd call you a genius but I'm in the room!" Flynn said before rushing off.

For the next few week every spare moment Flynn and I had we spent working on the perfect wish. It sounded so simple, but we had to make sure that our words couldn't be interpreted with any other meaning. Often it was just myself working on the problem and when I couldn't think of anything else, I started planning how to tell Cassie.

"I got it… I finally got it! Of course, I was overthinking it! I present to you, the perfect wish." Flynn announced. He handed a scrap piece of paper, filled with so many wishes that had been crossed out that it was hard to tell which one was the finished product. Thanking Flynn a million times over, I ran out with the paper in my hands and the wish running through my head.

I ran to my private room and copied it into the book I had bought earlier in the week. I had everything planned out and was just waiting on the final piece of the puzzle before I could set the plan in motion. And now everything was ready. I gathered up all my things, the cards, a blanket and finally the lamp, and went in search of Cassie.

 **Cassie's POV**

I hate my brain grape. It used to rear its ugly head every so often and then disappear again. I had accepted it as an annoying, yet consistent part of my life. But ever since the date had been getting closer and closer it wouldn't go away. It's now a constant aching in my head, even with the increase in medication. I knew this day was coming, I just didn't think that when it did come I'd be leaving so much behind. Yes, my parents had always known and I think that's why they pushed me so hard. They were pushing me away, detaching themselves as much as possible. I haven't heard from them in over a year. They know the date is coming up, yet they haven't tried to contact me. I know it must be heartbreaking and scary for them, but I'm terrified. The family I have here, the ones I (kind of) chose, I'm more terrified to leave them. I can't even help them anymore. I know Eve said that it was for my own safety, but since the spells have increased both in intensity and frequency, I could easily ruin the mission and get everyone hurt. And I couldn't have that weighing on me in my last few weeks.

"Cassie, would you care to accompany me on an adventure?" Jacob asked, pulling my focus back to the library. I had a book open in my lap, but couldn't remember the last few pages. He was shifting from one foot to the other in front of me with his hand out expectantly. His other hand held a bag with a blanket on top.

"I-I-I can't. House arrest remember?" I said, pointing to my head. Usually I'd jump at the chance for an adventure but I wasn't willing to go against Eve or risk having the brain grape play up in public. Plus Jake had been MIA for the past week, running off every time they returned from a mission. And I missed him. I was so used to being near him on missions that I found myself really missing him when they were off without me.

"I cleared it with Warden Baird and you're good for the morning at least." He said with a wink. I couldn't help but smile at his words and his visible excitement. I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet. He quickly let go after and my hand felt empty without his contact. I followed as he practically bounced over to the back door. It opened automatically and my mind was already whirring at what exactly was happening. He must've preprogramed the door, so this isn't the spur of the moment adventure I originally took it for. Like a gentleman, he ushered me ahead. His smile was growing with each second and so was my excitement. It was the first time all week that my thoughts were somewhere other than my impending fate. So with a breath, I stepped through the door.

The first thing I noticed that it was colder than the Annex, but not uncomfortably so. Then I saw the celling. It was completely glass, giving a perfect view of the sky. Stars crowded the sky, more than I'd ever seen in my life. I heard footsteps behind me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me. Jake walked forward and just stood at my side, absorbing the view also. There was silence between us, but it was filled with warmth and amazement. I started naming the stars that I could remember, but there were so many that I couldn't. The lights started dimming and faintly bells started to chime.

"Come sit Cass." Jake said gently, taking my hand and guiding me over to beanbags in the centre of the room. I sat down, still speechless as I finally took in the room. It was decorated with a lot of wooden furniture, with a small kitchenette on one side of the room and a bed on the other. I glanced at Jake, who was already looking at me.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice hushed. Just as I asked, my question was answered. Above our little bubble of glass, the sky came alive with blues and greens. The northern lights. Of course, I knew that they were caused by the Earth's magnetic field, but up close I could've sworn they were magic. It's as if the colours were dancing across the sky and we were witness to a private concert. The natural lights show went on for what felt like a lifetime, but it was over in the blink of an eye. When the bright colours in the sky faded, the lights in our little igloo came back on.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here." I said, pulling Jake into a hug. He seemed surprised by the contact, but quickly returned it.

"You're very welcome. It was either this or the Leaning Tower of Pisa, but I figured with the crowds you might feel uncomfort…" He started rambling, a side effect of spending too much time with Flynn.

He was always there to help when I was at my absolute worst, always patient and caring. Somehow he could tell when I was on my way to crashing and 9 times out of 10 it was him who talked me out of it when I did. Bringing me here, showed just how much he was willing to go out of his way to help me. The northern lights were something I'd always wanted to see and he even was considerate enough to take into account my aversion to crowds.

And I couldn't do anything but kiss him. I knew kissing him would probably hurt both of us in the long run but I didn't want to die with any regrets or unsaid words. Or unkissed cowboys.

And he kissed back. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms my waist. All too soon, I felt him pull away.

"As much as I want to continue this, and trust me I really, really want to, I have a something for you." He said before reaching behind his back to grab the blanket bag. Before handing me the bag, he took the blanket and threw it over the two of us. I accepted the bag with a small thank you before reaching for the envelope on top first. I pulled a 'Get Well Soon' card out of the white paper. A tad bit insensitive, but I opened it without a word.

 _'Dear Cassie,  
I know the card may seem a bit insensitive'_ I laughed a bit at his ability to read my mind, even ahead of time.  
 _'But it will all make sense soon. All I ask is that you read the instructions I have given you very, very carefully. I really care about you Cassie and I hope you know I do trust you. 100%.  
Best wishes,  
Jake'_

I almost started crying. The trust issue never really was resolved. I knew that it would take time and after a while it didn't seem to be a problem, either personally or in the team. But it was nice to get confirmation. I knew if I made eye contact then I'd either start crying or kiss him again, so I decided to just move onto the remaining items in the bag. The next object was a rectangular shape. I pulled the paper away to reveal a beautiful leather journal. I ran my fingers across the detailed front and finally looked up. I had no idea what to say.

"The best part's inside" He said gently. Following his suggestion, I opened the book with shaking hands to find it already written in.

 _'Cassie,  
Remember last week how Flynn came running in with the Genie's lamp? Well, you looked so sad listening to our adventures that it inspired me to try something crazy. With Flynn's help, we came up with the perfect wish so that you are able to continue your work at the library, no tumour needed. Part of this is purely selfish, I want you stick around. So if you don't mind gracing us with your presence for a lot longer, please follow these steps exactly.  
1\. Carefully unwrap the lamp  
2\. Rub the side 3 times  
3\. Say "I wish to be completely cured of my tumour, but keep the helpful side effects"  
4\. Kiss Jake (optional, but I'd really like it)  
5\. Flip to the back page'_

I was crying by the end of the second sentence and it didn't get better. Once I finished I skipped straight to step 4.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you skipped 3 steps there Cass" Jake said. I laughed and reached for the final gift. My hands were shaking so much that Jake had to help me unwrap the lamp. He placed it in my hands and gave me a nod before handing it over to me entirely. I rubbed my thumb over the side once. Twice. A third time and it started glowing.

"I wish to be completely cured of my tumour, but keep the helpful side effects" I said, sounding more confident than I felt. I trusted Jacob, and Flynn, I just wasn't too sure about how the magic would react. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I felt no different.

"Well?" Jake said from next to me. My head no longer hurt, but that might not mean much.

"I don't know, I don't feel that much different. What's on the back page?" I asked. My curiosity took over, so I skipped to step 5 and opened the book.

 _'For all your incredible thoughts, now and in the future. P.S. just no world domination, okay? Or I'll have to pull that Euler's trick again xxx'_

I laughed at his thoughtfulness and pulled him into a hug.

"Thankyou." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Not a problem at all, I got to spend time with you and don't have to worry about you leaving anytime soon." He whispered back. I leaned back just enough to connect our lips. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine rested loosely on his shoulders.

"I thought you might have forgotten step 4." He mumbled against my lips.

"Never. I will never forget any of this."


End file.
